


Pumpkin Patch

by mxkeclemmings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkeclemmings/pseuds/mxkeclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Niall a pumpkin from a pumpkin patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Patch

Harry walked aimlessly around the festively decorated pumpkin patch, taking in the cool breeze and the crisp, autumn air. He was basking in the comfortable atmosphere of the family oriented farm, smilingly brightly at every single kid that ran excitedly past him. Harry was on a mission though. He collected his thoughts, set his jaw, and marched his way to the vast field of brightly colored pumpkins.  
Niall had been whining all week that they didn't do anything fun for Halloween. Niall loved Halloween. He used to worship the holiday when he was a kid. It was still one of Niall’s favorites, after christmas, which was his favorite because he loved surprises, and nothing was more of a surprise than the opening of skillfully wrapped presents under a big, ornamented Christmas tree.  
Niall was still devoted to Halloween however, and he had begged Harry to get decorations while he went and got candy. So here he was, walking admits the assortments of pumpkins that Niall had begged him to get. He was so whipped. But he had to make this special for his love. It couldn't just be any old pumpkin. It had to be perfect.  
He took his time, meticulously searching for any flaws that would most defiantly ruin Niall’s perfect pumpkin. He looked for the right orange, for the right width and rotundness. He checked each stem, the undersides. Anything you could ever appraise on a pumpkin, Harry checked for.  
When he found the perfect pumpkin he had been arduously searching for, it seemed to glow with a divine light, drawing him towards it. Harry knew, just by a quick glance, that this was Niall’s pumpkin. He hefted it into his arms before any of the other pumpkin pickers could get their hands on it. He let his long, spidery legs carry him across the field, where the little pay stand sat, narrowly missing several picketed signs that warned him about not sitting on the pumpkins surrounding him.  
As soon as he had payed for his treasure, he practically sprinted to his car, as an exuberant rush of happiness spread over him. He smiled widely to himself, imaging Niall’s ruddy checks being lifted into a toothy grin of his own when he received his beautiful gift. This was almost as good as the ring he picked to propose with.  
Before he got to their flat, he stopped at the store to pick up some Halloween themed lights and stickers, clearly superficial to the prior piece of decoration he had gotten for Niall at the farm. He sped home, hardly paying attention to the stop signs and traffic lights that stood between him and his beautiful boyfriend. He parked his car, and stepped out into the cooling air, getting more and more frigid as the sun started to set. He pulled a coat around his shoulders, and adjusted his hair that was tightly tied into a hastily thrown up bun. Maybe he'd make Niall braid his hair tonight. He loved when Niall braided his hair, when Niall brushed his thimble, guitar calloused fingers through his unruly locks.  
He shook the pleasant thoughts out of his head, grabbing the bags from the store and Niall’s perfect pumpkin. Harry trudged through their apartment building, grinning when he reached their door. He rummaged around in his pockets for his keys, letting out a victorious noise when he finally grasped the cool metal in his hand. He inserted the key into the lock and swung their door open.  
He was met to the sound of Niall singing vivaciously along to the music being blasted throughout their apartment. He was also met with the almost tangible scent of pumpkin pie.  
“Harry? Babe, did you get anything good?” Niall asked, peeking his head around the corner of their kitchen to get a good look at the goods Harry had promised to get him.  
“Yeah Ni. I got everything you asked for. And, as a special reward for being the loveliest person I have ever laid my eyes on, I have a surprise,” Harry said, slowly bringing the pumpkin away from behind his back and presenting it to Niall. Niall squealed and promptly tackled Harry in a bone crushing hug, consciously being careful of the pumpkin between them.  
“Where the hell did you go to find a pumpkin, Haz?” Niall asked, looking up at Harry from where he had tucked his head under Harrys chin.  
“Not to far. Just to a little farm about thirty minutes south. Worth the drive to make you happy,” Harry rasped, smiling lightly as Niall stood on the tips of his toes to give him a chaste peck on the cheek.  
“This is why I love you,” Niall said, collecting the pumpkin into his own arms and skipping off towards the living room.  
“Thought it was because of my looks,” Harry said and Niall laughed from where he had plopped himself down onto their soft carpet.  
“That too babe, that too.”  
Harry came and sat down beside Niall, running his hands through Niall’s soft, shining blonde hair. Niall talked adamantly about his extensively detailed decoration plans, Harry butting in with ideas of his own every once in a while, relishing in his boyfriend’s excitement. When Niall got something into his head, it was hard to get it out. Harry knew he was in for a long night full of orange colored lights and fake plastic spiders.  
After they worked on the decorating for a while, Niall had decided it was time for a well deserved break.They made a fire in their little fire place whilst they ate the freshly baked pumpkin pie Niall and made earlier. Harry sat with his back pressed against the couch, Niall between his legs with his small shoulder blades flush against Harry’s muscular chest. Harry snaked his arms around Niall’s waist and Niall let out a breath of air, completely relaxing against his boyfriend.  
They sat in comfortable silence, watching the movie Harry had switched onto the television. Every once in a while, Harry would deliver gentle kisses to the side of Niall’s neck, an occasional word was pressed lovingly to his soft, pale skin. Niall’s cheeks would flush a beautiful shade of red with the compliments, the blush spreading across his face and creeping down his neck. Harry knew that if he weren't wearing a shirt, Niall would have a splotching of pink adorning his chest as well.  
“I love you so much, Harry.”  
Niall’s words seemed to reverberate around Harry’s whole body, echoing in his ears and fluttering around his chest. Harry pressed his nose into Niall’s hair, breathing in the scent of Niall’s favorite shampoo.  
“I love you too, Ni,” Harry whispered against his wispy, blonde locks. Niall reached down and entangled his hand with Harry’s, grasping it tightly with his own.  
“This is a great Halloween, Haz. Thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be a little more than enthusiastic sometimes.”  
Harry shook his head.  
“No baby. I had fun today,” Harry laughed, making Niall frown and turn in Harry’s arms so that he was facing him.  
“I’m serious, Harry. Thank you for doing this with me. The pumpkin is great, babe,” He pecked Harry on his lips, smiling when Harry chased his mouth when he pulled away, his eyes crinkling and his eyes brightening to a shiny, oceanic blue.  
“Would you marry me if I asked you?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing as Niall took in a large gasp of air. Niall looked at Harry with wide eyes, a small grin spreading on his face as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, several tears slipping down his hot cheeks. Harry kissed the tears off his face, smiling shyly back at his boyfriend.  
“Yes of course, Harry,” Niall giggled, “You’d do anything for me and I’d do anything for you.”  
“Thats good, I didn't want to have to return this,” Harry smiled, pulling out the gold band he had purchased earlier that week. Niall gasped as the ring was presented to him, Harry slipping it onto his bony finger. Niall pulled Harry into a forceful embrace, taking Harry’s breath away.  
“You’re going to make a wonderful husband,” Niall spoke into Harry’s shoulder, words mumbled against his tanned skin.  
“You too, babe. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks.. Sorry.


End file.
